


Sinister Kid

by OneFinger



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFinger/pseuds/OneFinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing makes me come as hard as when I gasp his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister Kid

Nothing makes me come as hard as when I gasp his name. Picturing his cocked eyebrow and a smirk playing across this sinful lips puts me right over the edge, and I’m lost. Imagining that tongue of his, my vision whites out as I gasp and giggle. My lust pools beneath me as my orgasm rolls and my thighs shake. I want to call him, leave an obscene voicemail, letting him hear my voice jump an octave, how sweet his name tastes as it rushes past my teeth.


End file.
